User talk:Pugston Mcgee
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:TheBigTeaParty page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Sloshedtrain (talk) 03:41, May 24, 2013 (UTC) No. TheBigTeaParty (talk) 15:36, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Pug.gif http://textemoticons.net/wp-content/uploads/2013/03/doggy01.gif Here's the pug. Blazervince (talk) 11:59, October 18, 2013 (UTC) hey scartdy cat 11:59, October 18, 2013 (UTC)scardy cat Ma Wiki http://the-venture-bros.wikia.com/wiki/User:PsychoMonkey187 The Child In The Dark (talk) 11:38, October 22, 2013 (UTC)PsychoMonkey187The Child In The Dark (talk) 11:38, October 22, 2013 (UTC) And plz notify when at page The Child In The Dark (talk) 11:44, October 22, 2013 (UTC)PSYThe Child In The Dark (talk) 11:44, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Banned from chat You are banned from chat for One Day for the following reason: Excessive ASCII usage If you are still banned from chat after the allotted time, please tell an or a . WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 14:00, November 7, 2013 (UTC) I too love pugs! I saw your name and nearly freaked out, so I thought I'd say hi... so yeah... Hi! TheDivineAuthor (talk) 03:20, November 13, 2013 (UTC)TheDivineAuthor FUCKING CHRIST PUGS! YOU DREW SCORPION! YOU HAVE EARNED RESPECT FROM ME! Lardlad12 (talk) 12:03, December 12, 2013 (UTC)Lardlad12 ~We are the Jack-o-Laterns in July, setting fire to the sky!~ 13:22, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Re: Wai You were banned for linking porn a few hours ago. ~We are the Jack-o-Laterns in July, setting fire to the sky!~ 13:26, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Seeya then. ~We are the Jack-o-Laterns in July, setting fire to the sky!~ 13:34, December 12, 2013 (UTC) "You know when I feel closest to our Maker? When I see suffering, pain, and anguish. That's when the true design of this world is revealed." 14:16, January 23, 2014 (UTC)